Referring now to U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,048 (Tower), a restraining net is shown that is adaptable for use with an automobile window. Similar methods of installing a restraining net, and the restraining net itself are similarly claimed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,624 (Tower). The restraining net is comprised of a single strip of material which is folded over the door window frame, and secured into position using a belt attachment means. Additionally, a single piece of mesh material is shown, in which a single piece of mesh material is secured to the interior side of the automobile door, using connecting straps. These straps are required to encircle the door from top to bottom, and side straps are also required.
Referring now to U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,524 (Feder), an automobile window insert is shown. In Feder, a portion of the window is effectively replaced. However, the shape and methods of the replacement piece in Feder are substantially different in benefits they offer, as compared with the present invention. There is no contemplation in the present invention for a portion of the window frame to remain open. Further, there no realistic value in the Feder invention to provide a replacement window which completely restricts airflow or objects from passing through a window.
Referring now to U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,542 (Cameron), a safety shield window insert is shown. This invention does allow some benefits as a temporary replacement window, however it requires an existing window being in place as part of the support structure. In addition, this particular invention (Cameron) is not readily adaptable to numerous different kinds of window shapes and sizes.
Referring now to U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,694 (Arapis), a protective screen for a vehicle window is shown. This protective screen requires that straps be applied which encircle the door, in order to hold the screen in place. This particular invention (Arapis) does provide an adaptable screen mesh replacement screen, however the means of connecting it to the door of an automobile window frame is cumbersome in the same manner as seen in the Tower patents noted above (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,713,624 and 5,879,048).
Referring now to U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,086 (Tucker), a window net screen is shown, which provides a protective barrier from rocks and other debris. While this patent shows a mesh material being placed within the open area of an automobile window, it only accounts for a portion of the window area being covered. In addition, this prior art requires an attachment means, and unlike a replacement window being used on a temporary basis, this prior art is a permanent artifact that is incorporated into the vehicle.
Referring now to U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,460 (Huang), a mobile window protector is shown. Various belts and elastic straps are shown, which serve to attach this protective window screen to an automobile. It should be noted, that this particular screen is more adapted to covering existing windows, rather than replacing the window itself. It is inadequate if required to function as a replacement window, where the existing window is missing or has been broken out.